1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel preservative and disinfectant compositions for aqueous formulations which are obtained by the reaction in water of substituted acetamides, alcohols and formaldehyde.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disinfecting and preserving action of various alcohols is known ("Sterilisation, Desinfektion, Konservierung, Chemotherapie", pp. 151-155 and p. 360 by Dr. Wallhauser and Prof. Dr. H. Schmidt, published by Georg Thieme Verlag, Stattgart, 1967).
It is also known that mixtures of alcohols and formaldehyde which are known to contain hemiformals, as well as the condensation products produced from formaldehyde and alcohols, for example the O-formal of benzyl alcohol as well as the acetals of alcohols and glycols, including glycol monoethers, also are very good disinfecting and preservative agents.
Also, the preserving properties of N-hydroxymethylhaloacetamides is known, and it is further known that the action of these substances can be enhanced by trishydroxyalkyl-hexahydrotriazine (see German Pat. No. 2,004,647).